The purpose of this study was to evaluate 1) the safety and tolerability of DAB-486 IL-2 when administered as a 60 minute infusion every 8 hours for 12 doses in escalating fashion; and 2) single and multiple dose pharmacokinetics and 3) the anti-tumor effects using this dose and schedule of DAB-486 IL-2.